Technical Field
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and in particular, to a household refrigerator that has a door.
Related Art
CN 2699206 Y discloses a refrigerator door. The refrigerator door includes a front wall, an inner door plate and a door cover. The front wall, the inner door plate and the door cover are combined together by using a foaming heat insulation layer that is filled between the front wall and the inner door plate. The front wall has an edge opening and the edge opening is sealed by the door cover. The door cover has a concave portion that is dent towards the heat insulation layer A detachable decorative plate is installed on the door. A rear side of the decorative plate has an accommodation space. The decorative plate and control and display components are pre-assembled to form a pre-assembled unit. The pre-assembled unit is fixed on the door after a foaming process of the door.
JP 2013-178054 A discloses a refrigerator door, including a door main body that has a heat insulation layer. A user interface apparatus is disposed in a middle area of the door main body viewed from a vertical direction, and located behind a glass plate of the door main body. A side cover at a right end portion of the door main body is formed with a step component that enables a front surface to be concave. The step component accommodates an accommodating room of the user interface apparatus in a sealed manner. A handle member that protrudes rightwards is installed, by using a screw, on an installation surface of a side surface that faces to the step component. A handle groove that extends at a whole height of the door is formed between the handle member and the step component. A front surface of the handle portion is covered by a protection cover that is clamped between a front end of the handle portion and the step component. The protection cover is formed by transparent resin.